Differences
by nayohmie.gurl.101
Summary: Amika is just 16, but she can lift things that are 100 times her body weight. There are mysteries about her, that she wants to find out. And she may just do that when a new boy starts at her school, by the name of Gohan. OC/Gohan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody :) This is my first DBZ fic, so go easy on me. I hope it's okay and I'm sure there are no spelling mistakes :)  
xoxoxo**

**- Naomi**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z... or Gohan... :'(**

**_Differences_ **

Okay so, here's the usual description of a normal teenage girl. They are medium height, slim and feminine figure, most have breasts, and they usually have a higher pitched voice compared to that of a boy's. I suppose I do look like this, although my voice isn't as high as others. According to everybody around me, I'm pretty much normal. Normal hair, normal eyes, normal figure. So they must be correct, right? Wrong.

I'm different.

No, I am not saying that I go out of my way to be different. I don't die my hair bright green and tell everybody to save the whales or whatever. No, this difference about me is something I can't help. When I was just one month old, my mother told me, I had somehow managed to break my crib. I was known to break almost anything I grabbed hold of until I turned one. Haven't heard of a super strong baby girl? Neither have I.

When I was just five years old, my Mum had somehow made me extremely angry. I was raging in my room, when a beam of light suddenly shot out of my hand. My room nearly exploded. That, I barely remember now. But I know it happened, no matter how crazy it makes me sound.

I can feel people's energy in my mind. When somebody I know is approaching me and I can't see, I still know who it is. I can feel if somebody has more energy than others, or if somebody has barely any energy at all. Sometimes I can feel energy fading away in some places.

I don't know what any of this is, or what it means. What I do know is that I'm different from everybody else.

Those thoughts were permanently in my mind. That is, before somebody new started at my school.

* * *

"Have a good day at school, dear. Don't break any pencils."

Mum loved to make fun of me.

"I'll try not to Mum." I smiled, shutting the car door behind me.

As soon as my Mum drove off, my best friend Tammy was at my side.

Tammy (short for Tammin) had been my best friend since we were in diapers. My mum was best friends with her mum, so naturally we were destined for the same friendship. Tammy was a little smaller than me, with long black hair. All the boys chased after her; she was the number one desired girl in our year. She seemed completely oblivious to this fact; whether she was ignoring it or not noticing it, I had no idea.

"Morning Amika! Ready for the new school year?" she asked me cheerfully.

"Nah not really. I'd rather stay home and… watch movies."

What I really wanted to say was, "I'd rather stay home and do some push-ups."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Come with me to the bathroom."

Tammy always went to the bathroom before school started. Pretty smart actually; I hated going during classes. Teachers always glared at you. It made me want to punch them in the face.

While Tammy was doing her thing, I glanced at myself in the mirror. My short black hair was naturally spiky, which I didn't mind. I liked my hair, although the "popular" girls thought it was lame. My eyes were a dark brown colour, although sometimes I swear they look blue when I look in the mirror. Crazy, I know. My arms were a little bigger than the average girl, but it wasn't that noticeable.

A few minutes later, when Tammy was fixing her hair, the bell rang indicating the start of class.

"Uh, what do we have first up?" Tammy asked me.

I looked at the timetable we received in the mail a few days previously.

"English. We're in room 12 this year."

Tammy and I got our bags and went to room 12. There were a few spare seats towards the back of the room, so Tammy and I sat there. Most of the other kids didn't take any notice of me; just the way I liked it.

A few seconds after we sat down, somebody I'd never seen before walked into our classroom. He was very tall, and had short spiky hair, which was kind of like mine. His eyes were brown and they looked cheerful. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and he looked a little lost.

"Ooh, who's that?" Tammy asked, sounding interested. I shook my head.

"No idea. New guy?"

Our teacher, Mr Hall, who was sitting at his desk, noticed him come in and stood up immediately.

"Ah, there you are. Class, quiet down for a moment." He raised his voice a little.

Most of the people in the room stopped talking, when others continued at a whisper.

"We have a new student joining us this year. His name is uh… umm… what was it again?"

The boy said something to Mr Hall, quietly. He must have been shy.

"Ah yes, of course. This is Gohan."

"He's cute." Tammy said in the same interested tone as before.

"Gohan has been home schooled for some time now. So I advise you kids to help him today."

Anybody who was being introduced like that would die of embarrassment. But not this guy, apparently. He looked fine to me. A little clueless, even.

"Nerd." I heard one of the guys say loudly. The guy didn't seem to hear him; either that or he didn't care.

"You can take a seat now, son." Mr Hall said.

Gohan looked around the room, trying to find an empty spot to sit in. Before he could decide for himself, Tammy called out to him.

"Hey you! You can come sit with us." She said nicely.

Gohan accepted, and walked down to an empty seat next to Tammy.

"Thank you." He said. His voice sounded cheerful too.

"I'm Tammy, and this is Amika." She pointed to me.

"'Sup." I said.

He didn't answer immediately. He looked at me for a while, as if he were observing me. His eyes looked a little shocked. After about two seconds, he replied.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around here at all." Tammy asked.

Mr Hall began talking to the class, so Gohan replied in a whisper.

"Well, I'm not from around here exactly…"

Gohan said the name of where he lives. I can't remember the name of it.

Tammy looked shocked.

"B-but that's like, 6 hours away from here! You'd have to wake up at about 3am every morning."

Gohan hesitated.

"W-well I guess I'm just so determined to do well at school." He smiled nervously.

Suspicious. Very suspicious.

**Please review. No flames! :)**


	2. Unbelievable Energy

**Hellew! I'm back for the second chapter; sorry it took me a few days. I'd like to thank RKF22 and ****Akyra Tsuki for their reviews. I saw a few other people put my story on their alert list, so if you guys could review that would be really helpful :)**

**- Naomi xoxo**

It was a warm and sunny day outside, so Tammy and I decided to eat our lunch outside for a change. We sat down at a bench which sat under a huge tree. As soon as we sat down, of course, Tammy started gossiping about the new guy. She always loved to have something new to gossip about; she had grown bored of everybody at our school.

"He is so cute; don't you think he's cute?" she started.

"Who is?" I humoured her.

"You know! The new guy." She smiled.

"Oh, him. What was his name again?" I asked.

I had actually forgotten his name. I felt kind of bad about that.

"Gohan. That's such a weird name, don't you think?" she answered.

"Yeah I guess so. But so is Amika. I haven't met anybody else with the same name as me." I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"That's true. Where did your mum get your name from anyway?"

"I dunno. I'm pretty sure she made it up." I joked.

There were a few moments of silence. I could hear birds chirping in the tree above us.

"Did your dad have any say in what to name you?" Tammy asked.

"I've told you this, Tammy. I don't know anything about my father. I can't even remember what his name is. My mum told me he left before I was born."

I always wanted to know who my father was. I'd asked mum a million times over the years about him; like what his name was, what he looked like and why he left before I was born. Mum never replied with a straight answer though. Maybe it still hurt her to talk about him. Even if it did, I couldn't help but ask her over and over again. If I knew who my dad was, maybe it would explain why I'm so different. Maybe it'd explain why I nearly blew up my room so many years ago.

"Yes, it sucks having no dad doesn't it?" Tammy answered.

Tammy's father left when she was ten. But it still wasn't the same as my situation.

Suddenly, I felt a huge surge of energy approaching. The energy felt so strong it nearly gave me a headache. I put a hand to my head.

"You okay Amika?" Tammy asked when she saw my face.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I replied neutrally.

This kind of energy… it was overwhelming. It couldn't possibly be real. How could anybody around here possess so much power? If I could rate this kind of power I would give it a 500. Wanting to know who was holding this energy, I looked around the area a little. I spotted a group of seniors, but they weren't it. A few younger kids were playing tag, but they definitely weren't it.

Then I spotted him. The new guy, sitting on a bench a few metres away from us. He was just sitting there unmoving, with his eyes closed. What the hell was he doing? Meditating?

I knew the energy was coming from him. I could feel it pretty much radiating off his body.

"_Gohan_." I muttered to myself.

As soon as I said that, his eyes shot open and he was looking straight at me. I hastily looked away and faced Tammy again. He couldn't possibly have heard me. I was at least 10 metres away from him. There was definitely something different about this guy. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey Amika, it's Gohan over there!" Tammy exclaimed cheerfully, "We could get him to come sit with us. He looks lonely over there. Hey, Gohan!"

I looked around again and his head looked up at us.

"Wanna come sit with us?" Tammy called.

He nodded and put his thumbs up. He grabbed his bag and jogged to our bench with a smile on his face. He sat next to Tammy, which she found extremely exciting. She gave me a look that said, "Oh my god!"

Now that he was sitting so close to me, his energy felt even stronger. It was freaking amazing how much power he held. I was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"So Gohan, made any new friends yet?" Tammy asked, resting her face on her hand.

"Um, no. Unless you guys count?" he wondered.

"Of course we count, silly. We invited you over here, didn't we?" Tammy replied.

Gohan smiled, "Oh yeah, I guess so."

"Amika and I were just talking about our dad's. Both of ours left us when we were young."

"Actually I wasn't even born yet when mine left." I corrected her.

"Oh right."

"Oh man… that sucks." Gohan replied.

"What about your dad? Do you know him?" I asked him.

"Well yeah, of course. He's great!" he said happily.

"Is he still together with your mum?" Tammy asked.

"Well... technically speaking, yes." He answered, struggling with what to say.

"What do you mean, 'technically speaking'?" I questioned.

"Well, they never separated or anything like that before."

"Before what?" Tammy said.

"Well before he died."

A silence followed what he had said. I felt kind of bad, asking him questions about his father, who was dead.

"Oh…" Tammy said.

"We're sorry, Gohan." I said.

"Oh no, don't be sorry. My dad died a hero." He smiled.

After he said that, I could tell he regretted it. I wondered why, but I let it pass.

"What was his name?" I asked, before Tammy could question him about the 'hero' thing.

"His name was Goku." He said, still smiling.

Another moment of silence.

"Goku?" Tammy asked in amazement, "As in, World Champion Goku?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Goku replied.

So, his father was a previous Martial Arts Champion. That may have explained some of his enormous energy. But I still wasn't convinced.

"That's pretty cool," I said, 'I wonder who's gonna win this year?"

"Mr Satan, obviously. He's won every year for like, ever." Tammy said.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Gohan rolled his eyes at that statement. I didn't get mad at him though, because I personally thought Mr Satan was a fake. He was always going on about how awesome he is, and how he's going to kick everybody's butts and everything. I've always wanted to see how I'd go in a fight with him.

"Mr Satan isn't going to win forever you know. One day, somebody's gonna come along and show him how to really fight." I said.

"Amika, I've told you this before. There's no way you'd be able to beat Mr Satan in a fight. It's near impossible." Tammy pouted.

I rolled my eyes. Gohan seemed emotionless towards this conversation.

"What do you think Gohan?" Tammy said.

"What, huh?" he stumbled.

"What do you think of Mr Satan?" she asked.

"Oh… I guess he's okay." he replied.

I could just tell in his voice that he was lying.

"Okay? Just okay? He was the one who defeated cell seven years ago. He's more than okay." Tammy said.

"Tammy, I'm fairly sure he didn't. Cell was like an alien or something."

"Oh Amika, there's no such thing as aliens. It was probably just some guy dressed up in a costume."

I nearly laughed at Tammy's naivety.

I remember when the whole Cell thing was going on all those years ago. I was watching it on TV, and there were other people fighting Cell too. There were these guys with spiky hair, and a boy who was around eight years old. And I remember there being a green guy too, which was weird. I'd always reckoned that they were the ones who got rid of Cell.

I said this to Tammy and Gohan. Tammy just laughed and said I was being naïve. But Gohan didn't say anything.

Before I could say anything more, the bell sounded for the end of lunch.

"What do we have now?" Tammy asked.

"Physical Education. I hear we're playing baseball."

**:) Please review! Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**


	3. Baseball

**Hello everybody! I was going to update this story yesterday, but I got distracted with other things. I'd like to thank **Jodiee, HeeHeeHee01, PACO PEDRO PETER PIPER PEPPER, Mandalore18 **and** RKF22 **for all your positive reviews :)**

**And to answer your review, **Jodiee**, Amika's character is nothing like Videl. The only thing that makes her anything like Videl is the fact that she's tough.**

**- Naomi xoxo**

* * *

Tammy, Gohan and I walked to the Gym together after lunch ended. Our teacher let us inside and we departed to our changing rooms to change into our PE clothes. Tammy found this as another excellent opportunity to gossip about Gohan without him hearing us. It amazes me how much Tammy can gossip about one person. She'd been doing it all day.

"He is like, so nice don't you think?" she started when we were getting changed.

"Who, Gohan?" I humoured again. I could still feel his great power, even when we're in different rooms.

"Who else?" she answered, "If anybody else were there when you went on your rant about Mr Satan, they would have eaten you alive."

I sighed, "What is with everybody and that man?" I mumbled.

"Anyway, I think we should invite him out with us some time." She suggested.

I raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Ooh I see what's going on here. You like him, don't you?" I teased.

Tammy answered defensively, straight away.

"I do not like him! I barely even know him, Amika! I just think he seems like a nice guy and I want to be friendly to him. You know, so he doesn't feel left out or whatever. I know what it feels like to start at a new high school and not know anybody. It's pretty scary."

"Tammy, you've never started at a new high school." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I still assume how it feels! And it'd feel horrible." She pouted.

Sometimes, that girl worried me a bit. But I loved her anyway.

I changed into a pair of baggy shorts and a green singlet. Tammy, being the girl that she was, wore a pair of short shorts and a really tight t-shirt. Well, at least she's confident about herself.

"Tammy, those clothes are going to give the guys the wrong kind of idea." I whispered to her when we walked outside to the baseball field.

"What if I want them to get the wrong idea?" she replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"…I'm just not going to ask." I held my hands up in a defensive gesture.

I could sense Gohan coming up behind us. So I said out of the blue,

"'Sup Gohan."

I felt like a ninja. Tammy just looked at me, then at Gohan, and said,

"Wow Amika, that was pretty ninja."

Great minds think alike, I suppose. Gohan was wearing a pair of dark orange pants and a long sleeved white t-shirt. Why was he wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants? It was going to get pretty hot.

Gohan looked at me quizzically, as if to say, "How did you know I was there?"

"You ever played baseball before, nerd?"

One of the guys from the class came out of nowhere, and it looked like he was on a mission to harass Gohan. His name was Steven. He was fairly tall and had a few muscles, and his hair was dark brown. It looked pretty greasy too. I could tell Tammy noticed his hair as well, because she whispered "Ew…" to herself.

"Well no… but I've read about it." He answered, acting oblivious to being called a nerd.

Steven just laughed at him.

"You've read about it? Haha, that's kind of funny. Who the hell reads about baseball?" he asked.

"Well, I do." Gohan smiled.

The guy was taken aback by Gohan's answer. I'm guessing he was hoping that Gohan would get upset at his lame comments. That was so pathetic.

"Well let's see how you go, with your _literature_." He sneered. I rolled my eyes at him.

The teacher split us up into two teams. I was in a team with Gohan, and Tammy was on the other team, along with Steven.

"Alright, Amika's team is fielding first! Get onto the field!" the teacher announced.

"Where should I go?" Gohan asked me politely.

"Wherever you want, I suppose." I replied, smiling. His politeness made me feel happy.

We all grabbed a fielding glove and jogged onto the field. I took a place at second base, and Gohan decided to stand at the back of the field.

"Batter up!"

The first batter was Tammy. She looked completely lost, because she was holding the bat by the end.

"Tammy, you have to hold the bat the other way!" I shouted to her.

She looked at the bat, and then laughed at herself. She gave me a thumbs up and turned the bat around so she was holding it the right way. A few people laughed at her, but Tammy was the type of person who laughed at their self, so it didn't matter in the slightest.

The thrower threw the first ball to her. She swung and missed, and somehow the bat she was holding had landed ten metres away from her.

"Oops." She said.

She managed to hit the ball on the second throw, but she got out anyway because the ball got to first base before she did. She shrugged and went to sit on the bench.

Another few people batted, and there were two people on the bases. We weren't doing too badly. I looked over at Gohan. He saw me and waved happily. I waved back. How could somebody be so happy all the time?

The next batter was Steven. Now I could tell he was going to try and give Gohan trouble.

"Let's see if you can catch this one, big boy!" he yelled towards Gohan. Gohan seemed oblivious.

Steven hit the ball hard, and it was about ten feet in the air. It was closest to Gohan.

"Oh, I'll get it!" he called.

Then he did something I don't think anybody expected. He jumped into the air, and caught the ball. Now that might not sound so fantastic, but he was ten feet in the air. Ten feet! Then, once he caught the ball, it looked like he was floating in mid air.

"What the…?" I mumbled.

Gohan suddenly changed the look in his face to a hesitant expression and fell back to the ground. Everybody was silent. We were all looking at Gohan in awe. He was standing there, with the ball in his hand. I heard him say to himself, "Uh oh."

The teacher broke the silence, by saying, "Steven, you're out!"

I looked over at Steven. His face was priceless. He was shocked, as well as angry. He threw the bat to the ground in anger.

"Change sides everybody!"

As we walked over to the bench, everybody was staring at Gohan. As Steven passed us, he said angrily,

"How the hell did you do that, nerd? I thought you said you haven't played this before!"

"Haha, well I haven't. I guess it was just beginners luck, haha." He was laughing nervously. I was getting more and more suspicious.

I was the first batter up this time. I grabbed the bat and stood there, waiting for the ball to be thrown. I'd played baseball many times before, so I was pretty good at it.

The ball was thrown to me at a fast speed, and I hit the ball so hard that it made a huge SMACK. The ball went so far I couldn't tell where it was. I shrugged and ran through first base, then second, third, then made it to home. Everybody was cheering me on.

"You're up, Gohan." I said, handing the bat to him. He was looking at me in shock.

"How did you hit that ball so far?" he asked.

"How far did it go? I didn't even see it." I shrugged, and then walked over to the bench.

Gohan held the bat up, and waited for the ball. Of course, the new bowler was Steven so obviously he was going to try and cause some trouble.

"Let's see you hit this." He snickered.

Steven threw the ball so hard that I could barely see where it was going. But I could see that Steven was aiming for Gohan's head.

PLONK. The ball had hit Gohan right on his head. Everybody gasped; it looked like that would have hurt a LOT. Steven looked shocked once again.

"You were supposed to move out of the way like a pansy!" he yelled. Gohan ignored him. He turned to our teacher.

"Hey coach… if I get hit, that means I can walk, right?" he asked.

"Well uh… yes." The teacher replied, looking as shocked as everybody else.

"All right!"

He dropped the bat and walked through all the bases, with everybody staring at him all the while.

He got back to the bench and sat down next to me.

"Umm Gohan, didn't that hurt?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"Oh… never mind."

Okay, that was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. He got hit on the head with a ball going at least 100 kilometres an hour. And he hadn't even bruised. In fact, I don't think he even felt anything.

What was weirder was that Steven did exactly the same thing to me last year. I got hit on the head with the ball, but I hadn't felt anything and it hadn't even left a mark. Of course I acted like it hurt, because people would be asking questions if they knew it didn't hurt me. Gohan didn't seem to understand that if you don't feel that kind of hit, it's crazy.

Who the hell was this guy?

**Review! :)**


End file.
